Forever and Always
by XxWolfLord95xX
Summary: Emily is a young woman, who is April's cousin. Whenever they went to her uncle's work place, Emily would spend a lot of time with Splinter and the Turtles. But then one day, a fire broke out and Emily saved her little friends. What if years later, Emily met her little friends again, only to see that they are not so little anymore.
1. Bio

Name: Emily O'Neil

Nickname: none

Age: 25

Gender: Female

Personality: Kind, Caring, Protective of others, and Determined

Appearance: Peach skin, Long brown hair in a low pony-tail that stops in the middle of her back, Bangs that stops at the jaw, Jade green colored eyes.

Clothing: A white shirt with blue jeans. Black and white carnvas.

Likes: Animals, Spending time with the Turtles, and April. Spending Time and Training with Splinter.

Dislikes: Hunters, The Foot Clan, Seeing her friends hurt.


	2. Prolouge

_Emily:  
My name is Emily O'Neil, I was born into a world, that you might find hard to understand. When I was a little girl, I had the perfect family, a mother who would bake cookies with me and read me stories when it was time to go to bed, a father who would give me piggyback rides whenever I am down in the dumps, watch movies with me after school, and play in the backyard with me. My cousin April, she brought me to her dad's workplace one day, and it was their I met them. A gray rat and four baby turtles, who was later named by myself, I even put stickers on the turtles to help me keep track who's who. Leonardo was blue, Raphael was red, Donatello was purple, and Michelangelo is orange. I did not have to get a sticker for Splinter, since he is the only rat there. Everyday, I would go over to the lab with April after school to see the boys. But I would spend most of the time with Splinter, he was a good companion to have, he would be on my shoulder while I walk around the lab and he would steal my cheese while I wasn't looking, it was a good life. When my parents died from a car accident, I was sad for weeks, but I had April, Uncle Kirby, Splinter and the Turtles. Eventually, I had overcome my sadness and was back to the usual Emily I was. To cherish out time together, April took a picture of me and my little friends. But one night, everything changed, there was a fire in the lab, me and April had found my uncle dead. I ran to save Splinter and Turtles from the deadly flames while April called the fire department and ran outside to wait. After I managed to save them, I ran outside and to a drain that led to the sewers. I had to let the guys go, no matter how heart broken I was. After I gave each of them a kiss on the head, I sent them on their way, and walked away. Splinter watched as I walked away while crying as he shed a tear of his own out of his little eye, and left with the Turtles. Every night, I would think of my little friends and hope that one day I would see them again_

 _Little did I know that I would get my wish..._


	3. Sixteen Years Later

_Sixteen years later..._

Emily sighed to herself, as she locked up her flower shop.

It was a small store on 3rd street, but it brought in a lot of money for her and April. They needed it too. Emily was already out of college, as was April, but the elder cousin was the only one who had a job, she actually enjoyed. Today was an exception, though. It was the anniversary of the night of the fire, and when she set Splinter and the others free. Emily sighed, thinking about them made her heart hurt.

"I can't believe it's been so long" Heaving another sigh. "I hope that they are ok." The twenty-five year old woman dug into her pocket for her phone as she walked down the street. Dialing April's number, she only had to wait two rings, before she picked up. "Hey April"

 _"Hey Emily. What's up"_

"Just calling to tell ya, that I'm gonna meet you at home." Emily smiled as she rounded the corner. "You... are... at home, right?" April did not say anything. "Come on, April. Just let it go."

 _" I can't!, I know what I saw was the mysterious vigilante!, I just have to prove it!"_ Emily laughed.

Emily noticed that she was being followed.

"Whatever you say, Ms. Head of Wall Street." April huffed.

 _"Don't patronize me."_

"Wouldn't dream of it." Emily sighed. "Just be home, before midnight this time, alright?"

 _" I'll try. See ya."_

"Bye" Emily put her phone back in her pocket. A hand clamped around her mouth as she was pulled unto the alley. Emily screamed in surprise. Whirling out of the grip, she turned scared to see it was a thug. "What do you want?

The man smirked. "Oh, nothing really." He then pulled out a knife from his pocket. "Just want to have some fun." He then grabbed her face and place the blade on her cheek. "How about it, girl"

Emily then pushed the knife away from her and kicked him in the jewels. She watched him fall down and did the only she could do.

She ran.

Tearing out of the alley, Emily could hear the man's heavy footsteps pounding behind her. Her mind was ablaze.

 _'What do I do?, I can't go home and lead him to April.'_ Her teeth ground together. _'Like hell I'm letting him near her!'_

Ducking down an alley, she looked around. It was a dead end. She considered climbing the fire escape. But that would leave as a cat in a tree. Emily then saw a manhole cover sat on the ground, before her. "Guess I'm going down." Lifting the steel covering, she had just recovered the ladder, when she heard the thug run into the alley.

Not bothering to wait, she slid down the ladder, missing the sewage. She ran to the left, not looking behind her, not wanting to. She could only pray that he doe's not get her.

 _"Oh god, Somebody help me!"_

* * *

Splinter sighed to himself, as he wandered the tunnels of New York's sewer system. It was his morning walk, although this one was longer than the most. Today was the anniversary of the day that he and his sons had been set free. His eyes narrowed in thought.

"I wonder how is Emily doing. She must have grown into a fine young woman by now." Her smiling face appeared in his head. A smile formed on his face. "She might still be the same, as when she was a little girl."

He was snapped from his thoughts by a piercing scream. Turning around sharply, he followed the echoes. Running on all fours, he soon came to the spot. What he saw, horrified him.

A young woman was being beaten down by a man. Her body was covered with cuts and bruises as her clothes were torn up and she was covered in blood. Her bag was next to her, abandoned. She was slumped on the ground, begging him to stop.

"Now, for the main event." He then advanced on her with his pants down and was in the middle of lowering his boxers, but he did not get a chance to finish.

Snarling, Splinter leapt out of the shadows, latching his teeth into the man's shoulder. He screamed in pain, crumbling back. Going with it, Splinter flung him over his shoulder, feeling satisfaction surge through him, at the crack of the man's body made against the cobblestones. When he regained his feet, his eyes widened in terror at the sight of Splinter standing protectively over the young woman.

"Get lost." Splinter hissed. The man screamed again, tearing away. Snorting, the rat turned around to look at the young woman. She had passed out. Realizing, that the man could easily come back, Splinter picked up the female human. Cradling to his chest, and stared at her face.

"Why does she look familiar?" He wondered.

Dismissing the thought from his head, he ran back to his home, praying that he will make it in time.


	4. Reunion

"Donatello!"

The third oldest turtle, looked up in shock at the sight of his sensei holding a young woman. That faded away to horror at the desperate glint in Splinter's eyes... and the wounds covering the woman's body. Nodding, he ran to his lab, with Splinter right behind him. His brothers had come out at Splinter's shout, and stood around as Donatello began to the human female's wounds. They stood quietly, awaiting an explanation.

"I found her being beaten and almost raped by a human man." Raphael growled, clenching his fists. "he ran towards the old sewer station." Leonardo blinked.

"But... that old flooring can't hold anything anymore."

"Good thing too." Raphael crossed his arms. "I would've done worse than let him fall to his death."

"You wouldn't let him die, dude." Michelangelo sauntered in, taking slurp of Orange crush. He leaned over Donatello's shoulder, whistling. "She's quite the looka-oof!" He stumbled back, holding his plastron. "Ow!, What was that for, Donnie!?" He whined.

"For being rude, Michelangelo!, Now back off and let me wo- huh?" Don tilted his head, seeing something that was sticking out of her pocket, taking it out, he looked at it for a few minutes before his eyes widened behind his glasses. He looked at the picture, to the woman, than back to the picture. "Uh... Master Splinter?, You're... going to want to see this." Everyone stepped over.

The picture in his hand, had four turtles, a rat and a familiar smiling young girl. Splinter froze, his eyes widened, and his heart stopped. He looked at the picture, and then slowly towards the young woman. He laid a paw on her cheek as he realized who it was.

The young woman was none other than...

"Emily..."

* * *

Emily moaned, lifting a hand to hold her head. Her eyes slowly cracked open. Instead of the ceiling of her room, she was staring at cobblestones. Her entire body stiffened as the most recent events came back to her.

Slowly sitting up, she looked around her. Whatever was covering her, fell off, bunching around her waist. Looking down, she realized that whoever had rescued her, had dressed her in an old kimono. Sensing another presence, Emily looked to her right. A massive rat was kneeling two yards away from her. His eyes were closed as he appeared to be sleeping. However, she knew from experience that he wasn't.

"Who are you?, Where am I?" The rat's eyes cracked open, revealing golden irises. The similarity to those that belonged to a certain rat of her childhood, did not escape her notice.

"You are in my home," He responded in a deep voice. "As to who I am... you should recognize me from your photo that you kept with you all this time." Emily gasped, she could not believe it, standing in front of her is Splinter, her Splinter.

"Splinter... you're alive!" Splinter smiled. Standing up, he walked over to embrace the sobbing woman. She wrapped her arms around his waist, ignoring the pain. Her hands clenched themselves into his kimono as she buried her face in his shoulder. "I can't believe it."

"I'm very much alive, Emily. Thanks to you." He pulled back, gently wiping her cheeks dry. "And, my sons are alive as well"

"Your... sons?" He nodded, turning around without removing his arm from her shoulders.

"Come on in boys. She's awake." Four massive turtle walked in. Each adorned different clothing, giving them some semblance of modesty. What they also wore were ninja weapons... and different colored masks. The colors told Emily, who they were in seconds.

Emily looked at each of them, smiling as she remembered their names. "Leonardo..." The turtle wearing the blue mask and twin katana smiled, bowing to her.

"It is an honor to meet you, Guardian Emily." Emily chuckled, bowing her head in return.

"You were always the most respectful, Leonardo. It is a pleasure to finally meet you as well." Leonardo smiled, rising from his bow. Emily continued looking over the turtles. She smirked at the one leaning against the door frame, arms crossed. "It seems, you haven't changed either, Raphael."

The turtle with the twin sais and red mask startled, his golden eyes widening. He scoffed softly, smirking. "It really is you, huh?, You sure have grown up from the little girl, we knew." Emily laughed

"I get that a lot." She watched as the turtle with orange mask, draped an arm over Raph's shoulders.

"Raphie here, wouldn't leave the room, while you were asleep." he grunted, when Raph slammed his elbow into his plastron.

"Oh?, And what were you doing Michelangelo?"

"Bothering me." She looked at the last turtle.

"I see. I always had pinned you, as the smart one, Donatello." The purple masked turtle's eyes widened. "I saw you checking out the ins on your cages." He blushed.

"You remember that, huh?"

"Didn't you?" He chuckled

"Can't say I do."

"But I do." Splinter's arm tightened around Emily's shoulders. "Emily, how would you like to stay here?, At least until your wounds are healed." Emily smiled up at the rat. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I would like that very much"


	5. Sneaking Out and Punishments

Emily sipped on a cup of tea, leaning further into the chair.

Sounds of metal clashing rang into the room from the dojo. Her wounds had long since healed, but she hadn't gone back. After fixing her laptop, with help from Donatello of course, she emailed April, giving her an overview of what happened. She didn't mention anything about the boys or Splinter, knowing that her overzealous little cousin wouldn't hesitate to run down to the sewers to videotape the mysterious vigilantes that have helping the city. Instead, Emily had simply told April that a man is looking for her, so she was lying low for a little while. April had responded with a simple 'Be safe. I love you'.

After that, Emily had really settled into life with Splinter and his sons.

Leonardo had taken over the role of her sensei, teaching her Ninjutsu. He didn't have much of his work, cut out for him. Since she had been taking it a lot longer than he had. However, he was much more proficient at it, so it was an equal tradeoff.

Raphael was the overprotective one. He didn't overtly show it like the others, but if anyone was keeping tabs on Emily, making sure she was alright, it was him. Emily had caught sight of his shadow hanging around the outside of the dojo more than once. She never mentioned it to him, or any of the others, but she was sure that they knew.

Donatello was an absolute lifesaver, in more ways than one. First of all, he was the one who had patched her patched her up after she was attacked. Secondly, he was able to hack into her work and submit a email telling them she'll be out of commission for a few months. Evidently, they had heard about her attack, so they were very generous in allowing her to lay low until he was caught again.

Michelangelo... was Michelangelo. Crazy, excitable, always wanting to be around Emily... He was inseparable from her. He acted like a little kid, to be perfect honest. And, if she was perfectly honest with herself, she didn't mind.

Over the past few months, Emily had become like a mother to all the turtles. Splinter was thrilled at the revelation of his sons taking so well to Emily. He had been worried that they, namely Raphael, would be hostile towards her. However, it seemed that they, even though they were still young at the time, remembered her from the lab. If he was honest with himself... He mind the prospect of her staying their mother.

Emily has been going though something troubling. She felt the love of a parent towards the boys, but what she felt for Splinter... it was another love entirely.

She did not know what to do...

* * *

One night...

Emily was sleeping on the couch in the lair, she normally shared the room with Splinter, but she was so tired that she could not help herself. She was woken up by the sound of voices. She pretended to be asleep to continue listening in.

"Sh" Raph said. "You're gonna get us caught."

"No, if anyone gets caught, it'll be you," Leo countered.

"I don't wanna go to the hashi guys," Mikey spoke up.

"If we don't keep our voices down, there's a 99.97 percent chance, sensai will hear us," Donnie added.

"Let's go" Leo ordered.

Emily waited for their footsteps to disappear before she got up. She went to her and Splinter's room, gently opened the door and spotted Splinter underneath the blankets. She walked to him, bent down, and gently shook his shoulder. "Splinter?" No answer. "Splinter?"

He woke up, sat up straight, stretched his arms, rubbed his eyes of sleep, and turned to her. "Emily?, What is the matter?," He asked her, wanting to go back to sleep.

Emily looked at the floor for a moment, and then back at him. "The boys left the liar." Splinter's eyes widened. "To go to the surface." He was fully awake.

"I told them not to do so!" He stood up and walked out of the room with Emily following. "They know it is not safe." He planted himself on the couch, and lowered his head in his hands.

Emily was thinking what to do, when a idea come to her, and she chuckled, grabbing Splinter's attention as he looked at her. "I know what to do. We are going to give them the regular punishment and demand them to tell us, why they went up."

"But, what if they do not tells us?. Sometimes they can lie to me and get away with it." Splinter stated looking at her with a curious face. To answer his question, Emily held up a certain item in her hand. Splinter saw it and smirked

* * *

They waited for the boys to return and when they did, they were put in their designated places.

Raphael was knitting while standing on one foot on a tricycle, Donatello bouncing a ball back and forth on a spinning table, Leonardo was balancing eggs on chopsticks while doing the splits, and Michelangelo doing a handstand on a rotating chair. Splinter was talking to them, while Emily watched from the steps.

'I wonder, what happened this time'

Splinter threw the secret weapon down in front of the boys: Pizza. Michelangelo immediately began to shake. As Splinter walked towards him, agonizingly counting off the cheeses, Michelangelo broke, spilling everything that had happened while they were gone. Her heart dropped into her feet at what she said.

 _'April... no.'_

"Our worst fears have been realized." Splinter went up to Emily and held her.

"Don't worry about it." Leo told them. "Donnie erased the picture. We're not in danger."

"No" Splinter started.

"It's April who's in danger." Emily said. "We have to do something." Emily looked towards Splinter.

"Yes." He nodded. "Find the girl. Bring here."

"But, Sensei. You and Emily said not to go..." Donnie Started.

"Find the girl!" Splinter repeated.

"And, please for the love of everything holy, try not to freak her out too much!" Emily added.


	6. Family Reunited

April sniffed through the bag. "Are we... in the sewer?"

"No..."

"Technically, yes."

"Yeah. It's the sewer." The bag was removed from her head, letting April look around.

"We brought them here, April." The woman looked to her left. A very familiar young woman was standing next to a massive rat. She stepped down the ledge, walking over to them. The young woman smiled at her, and opened her arms. "Hey."

"Emily!" April flung herself into her elder cousin's arms. "I... I can't believe this!, This is where you've been all this time!?" Emily laughed, pulling back.

"Yep. April, this is Splinter." Emily rested her hand on the rat's shoulder. "Remember him?" April nodded.

"Yeah, but... a lot smaller." Splinter chuckled. Motioning to the ground, he sat down. April sat directly in front of him. Emily sat next to him, while sat on his left.

"Listen closely, April." Splinter stroked his beard. "I don't remember a time before living in that laboratory. That fateful night started like any other..."

"Sacks gave us our injections. Your father made sure, our vitals were strong. And you, as always, provided us with a special treat. After the brothers went to sleep, I heard loud voices."

"There was the smell of smoke. Alarms sounded. Your father had discovered the truth behind the man, he was working for. He set fire to the lab. His last breath was taken, trying to destroy Shredder's plan."

April's hands fisted themselves on her lap. Emily reached out, patting her younger cousin's left hand. April smiled softly, nodding in thanks. Emily sat back, allowing Splinter to continue his story.

"I was terrified. But then, you and Emily appeared, and ushered us to safety. I never had a voice then, but I thank you now, April, as I thanked Emily." Splinter bowed his head in respect towards the younger O'Neil. "We wandered the sewers until I found this place."

"It was then, that the mutagen that was injected into our blood began to change us in miraculous ways. I saw how your father loved you, and I knew I had to same love to the turtles. I became their father, and they became my sons. Like all children, they were drawn to the distractions of popular culture. And I knew one day, they would want to explore the world above."

"They would be ridiculed. They would need to learn how to protect themselves. Both mentally and physically. And then, I found a way."

"First, I would teach my myself, the ancient art of Ninjutsu. The brothers followed my lead, accelerating at a wondrous rate. Their gift was also their passion. They lived, breathed, and dreamed all things martial arts."

"Then, they were ready. Everything they are, and everything that they've become, was made possible by the bravery that you displayed that fateful night." April shook her head in disbelief.

"I... We... were just little kids."

"And you gave us freedom, where others would have kept us in cages." Emily smiled at her cousin. Her reaction was as much as the same as Emily's had been , when Splinter told her the story. Splinter nudged Emily's knee with his, not expecting her to keep the contact. She did.

"Why did you bring me here?" April asked.

"To find out, who you told of our existence."

"Nobody that believes me. Except for Eric Sacks." Splinter signed.

"Sacks..." The rat ninja stood. "just as I feared. Sacks is not a friend. His soul has been poisoned, by the influence of a dark master: The Shredder. Shredder practically raised Sacks in Japan. He's like a father to him. Sacks will do anything for his master."

"Wha... Sacks and Shredder?, So why aren't we out there hunting them down?"

"Because, Raphael, the Shredder is a skilled warrior, who's cruelty is ever-reaching. And you are just teenagers." Raph growled. "The mutagen in your blood is of great value to them. Now that Sacks has confirmation that you are alive, I fear they will bring the fight to us." Emily looked at April as she took out a business card. Jade eyes widened at the name.

"Oh no." Just then, alarms went off.


	7. Home Invasion

"Perimeter breach. We've got incoming!"

Everyone gathered around Donnie's monitors. Emily's heart was in her throat. "Oh no, oh no. We've go two breaches: Fan room, and weapons wall." Emily looked at Leo.

"We need to get you guys out of here."

"We don't have time." Leo looked at his brothers. "Mikey, left flank. Donnie with me. We gotta go. Go, go, go!" The turtles ran towards the dojo. Emily grabbed April's hand.

"Come on!" She dragged the younger woman to the kitchen.

"How do you know your way around?"

"I've been living here for the past few months, remember?, Now get down!"

"No!" Splinter's shout rang through the home. "Get back!" A blast destroyed the weapons wall. A katana wedged itself in the wall between the girl's heads.

"Stay here." Emily grabbed the sword, twirling it behind her. "I'm going to find the guys." April just nodded, her fear evident in her eyes. Emily smiled comfortingly, resting a hand on April's head. "Hey, don't worry, alright?, I'll be fine."

With that, Emily jumped out from behind the desk. She circled around, sticking to the shadows. Glancing in the dojo, she saw Splinter taking out several armed men. _'He's fine.'_ She saw Leo, Raph, and Donnie fighting next. Hearing clanking, Emily glanced over her shoulder to see Mikey, spring up from the floor.

"I meant to do that!, I meant to do it!"

"We've got a breach in the fan room!"

"Raph!, Get to the fan room!"

"Why are you always telling me, what to do!?" Raph punched a man behind Leo.

"Just go." Leo picked up his katana. "Mikey!, We gotta get the girls out of here, now!"

"I got this!" The orange-masked terrapin jumped on his skateboard. He landed on a man. "April!, Come with me" He grabbed the woman's hands.

"I got a safe place for you to hide, and in case you get thirsty, I got a secret stash of Orange Crush behind the fridge." April stared at him. "Don't tell Raph!" She nodded. She ran with Mikey, ducking into his hiding spot. From here, she could watch everything.

A man in armor jumped into the dojo. "All these years, I've been trying to recreate the mutagen. And you... you just handed it to me." Splinter took off his sandals.

"You will not lay a hand on my sons." Splinter grabbed a katana, twirling in his hand. A chuckle sounded behind the metal mask.

"You sons?, You think you're their father!?" Shredder unsheathed his blades. Emily's heart dropped, but she didn't allow it to faze her. Instead of sitting by and doing nothing, she made her way through the rubble, trying to get to Splinter.

Splinter grunted as Shredder threw him into the ground. Just as he looked up at what he thought would be his death, a flash of black came into his vision. Emily jumped up onto the grate and slammed a katana into Shredder's power bank. The apparatus sparked and shuddered, allowing Splinter to crawl to his feet, as Shredder whirled around.

"You stupid girl!"

"Emily!" Splinter jumped up, wrapped his tail around her waist. He flung her back into a room. She gasped in pain as she made contact with the cement. He winced slightly at the thud she made, but he knew it wasn't fatal.

Standing, Emily limped her way over to a table. She rested against the wood. As her eyes lifted, her heart dropped. Splinter had locked them out of the dojo. Leo reached through the metal bars.

"Sensei!, Dad!, Dad!, What are you - What are you doing!?"

"Run!, Hide!" Shredder jumped across the gap, grabbing Splinter by the back of his kimono. "Save yourselves!" He threw the rat across the dojo. Leo and his brothers were able to lift the grate. They face off against the intruders, weapons at the ready.

Shredder picked up a now unconscious Splinter. "Children, drop your weapons. or your... father... will die." Gritting his teeth, Leo threw down his katana. Donnie and Mikey followed suit. Emily could only watch as Shredder slammed his fist into Splinter's torso... and as the boys were electrocuted. Her whole body wouldn't respond... no matter how much she tried to move.

As they walked out, Shredder noticed that he had one less mutant quarry than he had originally come for. "Where's the fourth?" The Foot solider next to him looked up.

"He's dead."

"Destroy this place." As soon as they were out of range, they blew up the sewer home.


	8. The Rescue

Emily gritted her teeth, pushing the piece of rubble off her leg. Flexing the appendage, she was relieved to find it wasn't broken, only severely bruised. Groaning, she sat up, blinking the stars from her vision. as her vision cleared, so did her mind.

"Splinter!" Forgetting her own pain, Emily ran towards the remains of the dojo. Her heart caught in her throat at the sight of an arm sticking out of the rubble. "No..."

Jumping over the wreckage, she tried vainly to remove the boulders from Splinter's body. Two more pale hands joined her. Glancing over her shoulder, Emily smiled at April. The younger nodded back, continuing to heave at the rock. It didn't budge.

Hearing footsteps, Emily whirled around, prepared to fight. She relaxed at the sight of Raphael, a wave of relief surging through her body at the sight alive. He looked past her, focusing on the body of his sensei. Jumping over the ditch, he flung the boulders tot the side like they were nothing. Picking up Splinter up, Raphael cradled him to his plastron.

"Get the first aid kit!, Second shelf!" Emily shoved papers, bottles, and everything else off the table, making room for Raph to lay down the rat. April came back, placing the kit next to Raphael. Emily laid her hands on Splinter's chest, feeling for injuries.

"He has internal bleeding." She pulled back, biting her lip. "He won't survive the night." Raph gaped at her.

"Raphael..." Both looked at the prone rat. "Save... your brothers." Raph swallowed, narrowing his eyes. "Stop... Shredder."

"Let's go save my brothers." As he left to get the dropped weapons, April placed a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"I'm going to make a call." Emily nodded. April left, leaving Emily with Splinter.

"Emily..." She looked down to see Splinter looking at her with some pained eyes.

Swallowing, she leaned down. "Splinter" Tears began to run down her face. She grabbed his hand in hers. "Please stay alive until we get back." Gathering her courage, she pressed a chaste a kiss to his lips, shocking him. She pulled away and stood up. "I love you." She turned around as he hand slowly left Splinters. She was in time to meet Raphael at the door. They left...

Completely unaware that Splinter was reaching his hand to Emily while tears were running down his face.

"Emily"

* * *

They didn't need have to wait long, before a news van pulled up. April talked to Vern inside as Emily and Raph snuck into the back. "Emily," Raph gently patted her shoulder. "Are you sure?"

"I have to... for him." Emily stated with a determined face.

It was taking too long as April argued with Vern, so the two made themselves known.

"Drive!" Raph ordered.

"Now," Emily added.

"You're a talking turtle," Vern managed.

"You're a nerd." Emily said. "Now, drive before I shove my foot up your ass!."

"You heard her," Raph barked "Hit it!"

* * *

With that, They drive off toward Sack's place. The ride wasn't fun as Vern wouldn't shut up. "Ram the gate." Raph said, once April said that they were there.

"Ram the gate?" Vern questioned. "This is Channel 6 property."

"Ram the damn gate!" Emily yelled.

"All right, everybody, strap in!" He warned, and rammed the gate. They were soon shot at, but Vern managed to run the soldiers over as they crashed into the building. Vern pulled back out as shots were fired. Raph literally jumped through the van and took out the shooter. Emily followed behind as April and Vern got out too. "Follow me," Raph told them.

They bolted into one of the more important looking buildings as alarms went off. Raph tore through the soldiers, and whatever door made the mistake of existing.

They finally reached a room, where the boys were being held in these weird see through cage things. It made Emily's blood boil. "Boys!" She yelled.

"Leo!" Raph called. They looked up at them, but were not looking too good.

"About time." Mikey said. Raph tried to smash into it, but was knocked backwards. That's when they heard it.

"Raphael," Shredder said. "Glad you can join us."

"You" Emily sneered. "Raph!, deal with him!"

"My pleasure!" Raph growled and charged at Shredder.

Emily gritted her teeth as Raphael fought against Shredder. April ran over to Donnie, banging on the glass of his containment unit. "Donnie!, What do I do?"

"Ad... renaline."

"What?"

"Adrenaline..."

"Adrenaline" Emily ran over to the monitor, and rapidly pushed the button. The gauge went up, but she continued pushing until the boys broke from their bonds. Jumping through the glass, she watched as they started running around like kids on sugar highs. "Guys!, Let's go!"

"Right!" They ran for Raph, falling the twenty feet, it was to the lower floor. They ran around Raph, all talking at once. He managed to throw out their weapons, allowing them to pick them up.

 _'At least, they have enough sanity left to remember what they're supposed to be doing.'_ Emily jumped down, wincing when she jarred her injured leg. Raph noticed, picking her up. She smiled at him as he followed his hyped brothers out the door.


	9. Montain Ride

"Sacks is airborne!" Leo shouted. Donnie typed fervently on his wristcom.

"Flight time to Manhattan, nineteen minutes!"

"Get us out of here, Donnie!" The scientist lowered his goggles, scanning the trucks. His visor then swept to a solider.

"Oh my gosh!, They have guns!" Emily giggled at Don's panicked voice.

"Get down!" The turtles huddled around the humans, when the men started shooting. This time, actual bullets. Emily's eyes widened when she looked behind Leo to see the bullets ricocheting off the shells and back at the soldiers. Leo laughed. "Ha!, Are you guys okay?"

"We're bulletproof."

"Sweet." Leo looked at Vern, who was cowering behind April. "Can you drive that truck?"

"Yeah."

"We're on Raph. Ready?" Raph ran out backwards, grabbing a soldier's gun. The others ran around him, following his lead. "Everybody in the truck!, We gotta go, go, go!" Emily jumped into the back after the others, while April and Vern piled into the front. Raph ran forward, banging on the window.

"Drive!"

"I'm on it!" The truck rumbled to life.

"Come on, come on!"

"Ah that's all I need. A backseat driving, talking turtle." Emily rolled her eyes, shouting through the window.

"Just, shut up and drive, Vernon!" Vern winced at the use of his full name. Raph snickered. He rested a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Thanks."

"I had to deal with the guy for years. You learn how to show him up." Raph smiled, squeezing Emily's shoulder before letting go. Turns out, he should have continued holding her.

A jolt to the left side of the truck sent them flying. Emily crashed into Raph's plastron, gripping him for dear life. He wrapped his arms around her, protecting her as canisters of nitrogen. He grunted in pain as one cracked the tip of his shell. Leo wasn't as lucky. He was hit full on the face by the canisters, throwing him out of the truck.

"Leo, move!, Move!" Leo rolled over onto his plastron, getting out of the way of the first set of tires. He then rolled again out of the way of the rest of them. He stood up, staring down the slope. He started to run, just as the Humvees chasing them ran over the snow bank. Leo jumped, curling into a ball, grunting when his carapace hit the windshield.

Emily breathed a sigh of relief, when she saw him using his katana to get him out of the way of the cars. The chase continued down the entire mountainside. Eventually, everyone was thrown out of the truck. Thankfully, Mikey was able to catch Emily as she was thrown out. Grabbing on to him, she tried to shield her face from the snow.

"What's our ETA!?" She yelled over the snow at Donnie.

"Shredder's copter twenty miles outside of New York City airspace!" Raph rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the traffic update, Donnie. You doing sports and weather next?"

"If you're going to be nasty about it, then I guess you don't want to know there's a five-hundred foot drop in fifty-three seconds!"

"Are you saying there's-" Leo jumped up.

"A cliff!" He sheathed his katana that he somehow managed to hold onto while unconscious. "We gotta get April out of there!, Raph!, Heads up!" Leo climbed up onto the trailer, using Raph as a stepping stool.

"Don't forget that old guy!" Leo lifted a hand briefly, letting Mikey know he heard him. He dropped down on the passenger side of the track.

"Hi"

"Leo!"

"Change of plans." He looked up at the sound of a weapon powering up. "Oh come on." Leo ducked, but the cable still attached to his plastron, anchoring. Leo grabbed April, pulling her to him. "Hold on to me!" He jumped through the cab, snatching up Vern along the way.

They landed in the snow. Maneuvering through the white powder, he managed to wrench the cable from the car. Unfortunately, he now had no way of stopping. On top of that, the cliff was coming up very quickly.

"Mikey!, Grab the cable!" He tossed Emily to Raph, who caught her with ease. The youngest turtle scrabbled through the snow, searching for it.

"I got it!, I got it!" Emily looked up to see the others barely out of range of the truck's swinging trailer. "Hold on!, hold on!" Mikey tripped over a rock, losing his grip. Emily's heart caught in her throat as Leo and the others went over the edge.

"No!, Oh no no no no no!" Mikey bowed his head. "Poor Leo, April, and that other guy. They were so young. So beautiful." Raph slid by.

"They ain't dead, numbnuts."

"Oh. Right on." Emily sighed in relief as she jumped off Raph's plastron, running over to the edge. Leo was holding onto April with one hand, the anchor the other.

"I hope you got a parachute under that shell!" Don looked over the edge with Emily.

"Hey guys!, It's the maintenance hatch!, Our ticket home!"

"A little help please!" Raph grabbed Leo's hand, hauling him and the humans up.

"Guys, we gotta hustle!, Shredder's over New York City!"

"Then let's go."


	10. Saving The City

They nearly flew down the sewer tunnels.

Mikey held April, Raph got Vern, and Donnie had Emily, as the boys used their shells to go as fast as possible. "Please keep your arms and legs inside the shell at all times," Mikey joked.

"Satellite imagery shows Shredder's reached the top of Sacks Tower." Donnie informed everyone.

"If that's where he's releasing the toxin from..."

"It'll spread all over the city," Emily said.

"We need to..."

"Break a left!" Donnie and everyone screamed as they transferred from one pipe to another. They used the tunnels and got to the tower in record time. Then, they broke into the place.

* * *

"Alright, listen up," Leo said, once they were in. "We gotta find the elevators and get up to the roof. You guys get out of here," He told the humans. "Get to a safe distance.

"No, no, we can go find Sacks," Emily stated. "Get our hands on the mutagen as a contingency plan, just in case... You know."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Raph told her.

"Sacks laboratory is on the 36th floor," Donnie said. "I've already disabled the security system. Oh... and uh. Good luck."

"If I don't return," Mikey turned to April. "Remember me, April. You can always find me in here." Raph grabbed him as Emily grabbed April.

"Ignore him," Emily said as they started moving. But, she did stop for a moment, and looked back at them one last time. "Stay safe." She whispered.

* * *

They got to the room and saw Sacks in there. Emily motioned for them to stay behind her as they got closer. When they entered the room, he noticed them and had to duck or eat bullets.

"Seriously?, You two?, You're adorable, really!. I could pinch your cheeks!" Vern peeked out, only to duck again, when Sacks fired.

"I understand. A girl with dead parents, I know. But you're not going to stop me." Vern nodded his head towards the abort button on the wall. Emily nodded in return.

"This history. It's a pity. Your father walked in on me, April, just like you did. Took a few less bullets to take down though." April's eyes smoldered at the revelation.

"You killed my father."

"O'Neil!" Sacks whirled to face Vern. April shot out from behind the desk, pressing her whole body into the button. Before Sacks could train the gun on her, Emily leapt out. Her kick connected with Sack's jaw, sending him flying. He slumped against the desk, that they had been hiding behind, out cold.

Running over to the table, Emily quickly diverted the mutagen into two separate canisters. She grabbed the case, sticking a canister in it. After closing and locking the lid, picking the crate up. She handed it to April.

"You take this to Splinter. Save his life." April nodded.

"What about the other one?"

"I'm going to use it to distract Shredder." April's eyes widened, but she knew better than to argue. Embracing Emily, she stayed there for a moment before running out of the lab. Emily took a deep breath to steel her nerves before running out as well. 'Just hold on guys. I'm coming.'

* * *

Emily hauled herself up onto the rooftop. Panting, she growled at the sight of Shredder punching Leo. Lifting her arm up, she screamed at the top of her lungs. " _SHREDDER!_ "

The armored ninja whirled to face her. Behind his mask, his eyes widened, when her saw her holding a canister. "This is all that's left." Emily began to back up.

"Little girl." he jumped towards her. She just continued backwards. "That... belongs to me." Emily gasped, when the spire started to fall. Taking advantage of her distraction, Shredder charged.

He tackled her, sending both over the edge. Emily screamed as she fell, involuntarily releasing the canister of mutagen. She grabbed one of the dishes on the metal scaffolding as the tip of the spire crashed into a building below. Gasping, she hauled her chest over the metal, resting on it. Sticking the canister on his belt, Shredder dropped down. He sliced at the dish that Emily was holding onto. She dropped, barely avoiding the blade.

"Emily!" She looked up to see the turtles flip down onto the metal structure.

"No!, It can't hold all of us!" Her words were unheeded as they flipped down onto the spire. Looking up, Emily's eyes widened moments, before Shredder fully cut through the dish, sending her plummeting below.

"Mother!" Raph jumped off the scaffolding, his brothers right behind. He grabbed her hand, Leo grabbing his foot and Don's hand, Don grabbing Mikey's foot, and Mikey holding onto the metal. Emily screamed again, flinging her other hand up to grab Raph's. "I got ya. I'm not going to let you fall."

Shredder threw another blade at the turtles, but Mikey deflected it with a nunchaku. It lodged in his armor. Emily looked up at Raph. "Swing me towards him!"

"Do it!" Leo yelled. Raph searched the young woman's eyes for a moment before grunting as he began to move his arm. He noticed Shredder pull out the blade.

"Leo!" Leo threw one of his katana, jamming into the opposite shoulder, the armored ninja's blade had been in. Raph continued to swing Emily. Using her own body weight, the girl finished the arc, slamming her foot into Shredder's helmet. He lost his grip, falling to the asphalt below. Mikey smiled softly to himself.

"That's my mother" Emily grunted as Raph pulled her up. he stabilized himself against the spire, allowing Emily to rest against him. She sighed in relief.

"Well... that was exciting." He chuckled at her. Before he could say anything, the spire began creaking...

Just before it fell.

Raph shifted his stance, keeping Emily in between his carapace and the spire. Don looked up. "I think this is it guys!" Leo gulped.

"Does anyone have anything to say?" Emily licked her lips nervously. "Donnie?"

"I'm the one that licks the icing off the Pop-Tarts, every morning and then puts them back in the box!" Had it not been for the dire situation they were in, Emily would have laughed.

"I so, did not understand the ending of Lost!"

"Raph?" Emily looked down at the turtle, she was currently behind.

"Uh... I just uh... ah... if this is our last moment together... I just want you guys to know, I'm sorry!. I'm sorry, I was so hard on you!, Every time I pushed you... I threatened you... I yelled at you... I pushed you beyond your limits... it's because I believe in you!"

"Raphie..."

"I believe in each one of you!, I believe in your spirit and your intelligence and your potential!" Emily gripped Raph's shell. "And every time I talked about walking away... it was because I was scared!, I just didn't think I was good enough to stand next to you, and call you brothers!. And say to you... _I love you!_ " Emily bit her lip, trying to keep the tears in.

"I love you guys, so much!" Emily gripped Raph's shell, steeling her nerves.

"I love Splinter!"

" _WHAT!_ " Everyone yelled.

Everything stopped.

Emily looked up, coughing as the dust settled. The boys were standing... alive. They were supporting the spire on their backs. She laughed.

"We're alright. We're alive!. Haha!" She flung her arms around Raph's neck as he and his brothers threw the spire off them. "Let's go before anyone finds us."


	11. Family

Emily hugged her arms to her chest as Donatello injected the mutagen into Splinter. her heart and mind were ablaze with prayers, desperately hoping, he would be alright. His sons huddled around, praying the same thing. She looked up at a gasp.

"Mikey..."

"Huh?"

"Mikey come closer." The orange-bandana wearing turtle leaned over his sensei/father, cupping his ear to hear him better. As soon as Mikey pulled back, Leo pounced.

"What'd he say?, What he say?"

"He said, please get your knee off my chest." The others began to laugh in relief.

"Sensei!"

"You're alive!" Raph grinned, full on grinned.

"It worked!"

"I'm sorry. This was all my fault."

"You were right. We weren't ready." Splinter sighed.

"No. It was I, who wasn't ready. To let you go. All you need, was to discover that your true power lies in believing in one another."

The brothers stepped back, looking at each other. Mikey put his hands on his head, removing them and making explosion noises. Emily laughed softly, catching Splinter's attention. Motioning to his sons, they helped him stand. Emily stood there with a smile and tears running down her face as Splinter walked towards her.

"Emily..." He wrapped one arm around her waist as he lifted his other hand to her cheek and rubbed her tears away.

"Yeah?" Splinter smiled, yanked her to his chest, causing her to gasp in surprise, and wrap her arms around him. Splinter tightened his grip on her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Splinter!, What are you do-"

"I love you too." Her eyes widened, and then she smiled softly at him as she looked up at him as he looked down at her. They're eyes closed slowly as they leaned towards each other and then they're lips met in a passionate kiss. The turtles cheered and clapped each other on the shoulder. Emily and Splinter broke the kiss, and smiled at each other with love in their eyes.

"You know what this means?" Mikey grabbed Raph, shaking him back and forth. "We have a real mom now!" Emily laughed, pure joy filling the air.

"Of course, sweetie." Mikey whopped, wrapping his arms around his father and Emily. The other shrugged, joining in on the group hug. Splinter chuckled, resting his forehead on Emily's temple. She hummed, pressing into the touch.

"Looks like I'll be staying a longer than anticipated." He chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"I think we can deal with that. After all, our family is only as strong as it is because of you." Emily smiled, sighing in content.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." She smiled at her sons.

Splinter turned her head with his hand and kissed her again.

"I love you Emily O'Neil, forever and always" He said to her softly while smiling. She smiled back at him.

"I love you Master Splinter, forever and always"

She rested her head on his chest as he laid his chin on her head.

"So, how are you guys going to sleep together, and make love in bed, also when will we expected little siblings." Mikey asked.

Emily and Splinter's heads shot up towards him. Their eyes were wide and they were blushing up a storm. Leo, Raph, and Don glared at Mikey.

"Shut up, Mikey!"


	12. Epilogue

Emily and Splinter let the boys go out.

Under the condition, that they remain together and safe, or else they'd both hunt them down. They used their van and said they were going to see April. Emily told them to tell her, that she said hello, and that they enjoy themselves. Emily was content with staying behind and attempting to clean up the place a bit and just spend time with Splinter.

They sat down on the couch together, and Splinter held Emily's hand.

"I can't believe it," Emily told Splinter. "This has been crazy."

"But we made it," He told her. "You protected our sons."

"Don't sell yourself short old man." Emily smiled at him. She looked around at the torn up liar. "I have a lot of cleaning to do."

"It can wait until tomorrow," He told her and opened his arms. Emily snuggled up to Splinter, but was careful. He might've been mostly back to normal. but he still had some bad injuries.

A ring interrupted their moment, and Emily looked at her phone, that Donnie upgraded for her. April's number was on it along with a text message and a picture. "Oh, man."

"What is it?" Splinter asked.

"Look" Emily showed him the picture. He rubbed his temples and She did the same. "Their in trouble, when they get back."

"Indeed" Splinter said.

Just then, they heard a familiar sound as the boys pulled back into the liar. As the boys walked back into the liar, they froze at the glares that their parents were throwing them.

"Boys!-" Splinter yelled.

"-You are in so much trouble!" Emily finished.


	13. Cast

Cast:

Live-action actors

* Jennifer Garner as. Emily O'Neil  
* Haley Ramm as Young Emily O'Neil

* Megan Fox as April O'Neil  
Malina Weissman as young April O'Neil

Will Arnett as Vern Fenwick

William Fichtner as Eric Sacks

Tohoru Masamune as The Shredder[11]

Whoopi Goldberg as Bernadette Thompson

Minae Noji as Karai

Abby Elliott as Taylor

Taran Killam as McNaughton

K. Todd Freeman as Dr. Baxter Stockman

Paul Fitzgerald as Dr. O'Neil

Derek Mears as Dojo Ninja

Voice actors and motion-capture performersEdit

Alan Ritchson as Raphael

Noel Fisher as Michelangelo

Johnny Knoxville as Leonardo

Pete Ploszek (motion-capture performance)

Jeremy Howard as Donatello

Tony Shalhoub as Splinter

Danny Woodburn (motion-capture performance)


	14. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Theme Song

**"Shell Shocked"**  
 **(with Wiz Khalifa & Ty Dolla Sign)  
(feat. Kill the Noise & Madsonik)**

Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked  
Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked  
Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked  
Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked

That's my fam, I'll hold 'em down forever  
Us against the world, we can battle whoever  
Together ain't no way gonna fail  
You know I got your back, just like a turtle shell  
Nobody do it better  
All my brothers tryna get some cheddar  
We all want our cut like the shredder  
Me and my bros come together for the dough  
Bought the orange Lamborghini, call it Michelangelo  
With the nun chucks doors and I'm pullin' up slow  
When we fall up in the party, they know anything goes  
Check my rolex they say I'm the man of the hour  
All this green in my pockets, you can call it turtle power

(All for one we fight together)  
Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked  
(All for we ride together)  
Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked  
(All for one when we fight together)  
Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked  
(Together we can bare any weather)  
Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked


End file.
